Meetings
by AriellaRose
Summary: Ron starts to think about his Tuesday meetings with Blaise...please R/R...I'm knida new to this...


Meetings  
  
Ron starts to think about his Tuesday meetings with Blaise.   
  
*********  
  
Ron laid in bed waiting for the other boys to fall asleep. He did this every Tuesday night, it was his night tonight and nothing or anyone was going to ruin it for him...and Blaise Zabini. They'd both sneak up to the Astronomy Tower, a part probably not even Dumbledore knew about, and lock themselves in a room. Sometimes they'd talk and other times they'd kiss, make out...or other things in that area.   
  
He and Blaise were now in Seventh year and he no longer saw her as the snotty ugly brat he did in First year. She was so beautiful he wondered why he even bothered with Hermione. Blaise had long blue-black hair and the brightest blue eyes he'd ever seen. Her skin was also dark, but not like Dean's or a fake tan, just dark. She had all the right curves in the right places; she looked like a dark angel at times.  
  
Also she not only had beauty she had brains. If she wanted to she would have been Head Girl, but no that was Hermione's position. The problem with Blaise was that she didn't use her smarts towards school and didn't want to. She was happy just passing and not being on top. Today he saw her as a beautiful smart woman.  
  
Ever since last year when he saw her give him this look in Potions class and later that night he'd found a note from her. It said, almost asked, him to meet her in the Tower, it gave directions to the room. He brought his wand for protection just in case it was some kind of trick. But right when he stepped into the room she had grabbed his face and kissed him, hard.  
  
They both knew both of there families wouldn't approve of there dating, especially with the history between them. Blaise wanted to stay in the Magical world after graduation and Ron wanted out of the country, possibly out of Europe. They'd decided to live on France or America, the Magical part of course, after graduation, which was only two months away now.  
  
Ron glanced at his watch; it read 11:00. He slipped out of bed. Then pulled on a tee shirt and a pair of jeans, he wasn't about to sneak around Hogwarts in his pjs at this time of the night. He grabbed Harry's cloak from his trunk and walked down to the common room. He didn't know how Blaise got to their room and he really didn't care as long as she was there and not caught.   
  
A few minutes later Ron opened the door of their room and stepped in. He then tossed Harry's cloak aside and sat behind Blaise, who was in the middle of a window seat looking at the endless stars in the sky.   
  
"What are you thinking about?" He put his arms around waist.  
  
"Life after this." She turned around and gave him a quick 'nice to see you' kiss on the check.  
  
"This? Like this as in Hogwarts or as in us this? Or is there another 'this' that you've got with some bloke that I don't know about?" He questioned, smiling.  
  
She giggled lightly. "Hogwarts. I'm not sure I want to leave. This place is more of my home then my own house. I've got friends I love more then my own family here...plus you're here."  
  
"And I'm such a plus, right?" He started kissing her neck.  
  
"Of course," she giggled again.  
  
"Well..." His hands went under her shirt up her back. "Maybe I could get you're mind of leaving for awhile, since I'm such a plus."  
  
"And how would you do that, Ronald?" She let him slip off her shirt.  
  
"The possibilities...hmmm..."  
  
She gasped softy when he started kissing down her collarbone.  
  
*********  
  
Ron pulled on his jeans watching Blaise slip her skirt on over her red knickers that matched her bra, which were on.   
  
"Soo...I take it I'll see you next week?" Ron asked once all of their clothes on and he was holding Harry's cloak.   
  
"Of course." She gave him a kiss on the lips. Maybe then we'll talk instead of…have fun for hours."  
  
Ron laughed. "I'm not sure I'd want to though."   
  
"Well we'll just have to see, now won't we."   
  
"Guess so."  
  
They walked together hand in hand until they had to go in different directions to get to there own common rooms. Ron had a large grin on his face by the time he reached the common room. Once he stepped in he took off Harry's cloak. He was about to step on the first step up the stairs when a familiar voice stopped him.  
  
"Ron!?!" Hermione gasped as she stepped in the common room.  
  
"Hermione?" Ron turned.   
  
"What are you doing here?" They both asked.  
  
"You first!" They both answered each other also. Then started laughing.  
  
"You first Ron," Hermione smiled, "I've got the right to out till," she glanced at her watch, "four am."  
  
"I..I was at a meeting." Ron smiled innocently; he wasn't going to say anything about Blaise.  
  
"And she isn't in Gryffindor, I'm a little surprised but only a little."   
  
"No she isn't...and I'm guessing he isn't either."   
  
Hermione blushed. "I was at a real meeting if you must know."  
  
"If I didn't know you so well I might believe you." Ron smiled, as she blushed redder.  
  
"How bout this doesn't go past us?" Hermione offered."  
  
"Deal!"   
  
They both went to there own rooms, thinking about their own personal 'meetings'.   
  
*********  
  
Sooo...what did you all think..??...please review.. 


End file.
